Amigos Por Siempre
by Exelion
Summary: Rainbow Dash, en uno de sus vuelos nocturnos, encuentra a Pinkie Pie hablando sola y decide averiguar porque. La sorpresa que se lleva sólo es superada por la lección que aprende al final.


**Bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic.**

 **Este es un pequeño oneshot que tenía guardado en mi cabeza mientras escribía la trilogia y era hora de sacarlo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Rainbow despertó sobresaltada. Nuevamente había tenido una pesadilla sobre su mascota tortuga, tanque. Había pasado una semana desde el comienzo de su hibernación y cada noche posterior a ella se convirtió en un martirio de mal sueños, cada uno más aleatorio que el anterior, todos empezaban bien pero luego terminaban en sucesos trágicos y tristes.

La pegaso vagamente los recordaba al despertar. Para olvidarlos más rápidamente, abría la ventana de su habitación y sin importar el clima, escapaba bajo la mirada de la luna hacia el cielo. Hizo lo mejor de sí para aparentar tranquilidad ante sus amigas, apreciaba lo mucho que ellas se preocupaban, aun así prefería resolver sus problemas por su cuenta antes de recurrir a ellas.

Nunca viajaba sobre el pueblo, lo rodeaba para no ser detectada, sobrevolaba las nubes si es que había. Su vista se fijaba al frente, nunca hacia otra dirección, no tenia porque, era la única en el aire a esa hora. El viento fresco de la noche acariciaba firmemente su pelaje y desordenaba su melena, pero lo más importante, la tranquilizaba, dejaba su mente en blanco para retomar su dormir cuando regresase a su cama. Sin duda era una rutina tediosa pero necesaria, era la única manera de dormir el resto de la noche.

Estaba somnolienta, aun cuando el aire de la madrugada era como un golpe de agua fría sus sentidos no estaban del todo alerta, por eso dudó un segundo cuando escuchó una risilla romper con el ambiente silencioso. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, no había más que nubes y estrellas en ese cielo nocturno, llegó a creer que era una ilusión de su no tan descansada mente hasta que otra risilla llamó su atención.

Provenía de tierra, descendió rápidamente hasta el lugar donde creía haber escuchado el sonido. Su mirada se mezclaba entre sorpresa y miedo al darse cuenta donde había aterrizado. El lugar estaba cubierto con neblina que limitaba su visión y lo hacía terrorífico.

—¿Quién rayos viene al cementerio a estas horas? —se preguntaba Rainbow mientras recorría la senda entre tumbas en busca del poni.

La curiosidad la llevó a ese lugar.

A medida que el sonido se hacía más audible, más cercano, mayor fue creciendo su sorpresa al poder reconocer a la poni que se reía con cada paso de sus cascos.

«¿Qué hace ella aquí?» pensó.

Rainbow se detuvo a unos pasos de aquel poni que estaba parado, admirando una de las tumbas. La neblina era tal que sólo se veía la silueta de ambas, como una cortina de baño semi transparente.

—¿Recuerda su ultimo cumpleaños cuando le organicé un gran torneo de ajedrez para que todo el pueblo participara? ¡Fue increíble! Bueno, no gané ninguna partida porque no se jugar, pero fue divertido de todos modos. No importa que no haya ganado el primer lugar, para mí, usted fue el mejor ajedrecista que conocí en mi vida.

Rainbow estaba intrigada y extrañada, no sólo por el hecho de estar hablando con un muerto sino por el modo en que lo hacía. Como si estuviera vivo, en frente suyo, teniendo una conversación normal, en una noche normal. Quiso atravesar la niebla para detenerla, no era normal lo que hacía, pero algo la mantenía en el lugar, inmóvil.

—Ese día me prometió que me enseñaría a jugar algún día, no me malentienda, no estoy enojada por haberse olvidado, yo también me olvidé de ello, incluso puse una nota en mi refrigerador, pero como siempre voy a sacar un pastelillo o una malteada nada más me olvidé, aunque Gummy tiene la mala costumbre de sacar las notas con su lengua, es muy larga y saca las cosas de su lugar.

Cada palabra que salía de aquella poni la extrañaba más y más, sin mencionar lo incomodo de la situación.

—Twilight está dispuesta a enseñarme, tal vez para su próximo cumpleaños traiga un tablero aquí y podamos tener una partida, usted puede ser las blancas si gusta. Eso me recuerda.

De su alforja sacó una rebanada de lemon pie y la puso al lado de la lapida.

—Aquí tiene, es su favorito, pensé que tendría hambre.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Rainbow dio unos pasos atrás y giró para salir volando a toda velocidad, ya tenía demasiado con sus pesadillas como para agregarle momentos incomodos en el día cada vez que se cruzara con ella.

—¡Hola Rainbow!

La niebla se había disipado, dejando a Rainbow expuesta sin que lo notara.

—Hola Pinkie Pie —dijo nerviosa mientras descendía.  
—Ven, saluda al señor Old Watch.

Rainbow se acercó incomoda e hizo el ademan con su casco.

—¿Lo recuerdas? Era el dueño de una vasta colección de objetos antiguos y un gran jugador de ajedrez.  
—Si Pinkie, lo recuerdo, creo.  
—Estábamos hablando de su último cumpleaños. Por cierto, la señora Wool sigue preguntando por usted, si mandó alguna carta desde que inició su viaje, sigue creyendo que se fue de viaje hace una semana y aunque los enfermeros del centro de retiro ya me dijeron lo que tiene sigo sin poder acordarme el nombre de la enfermedad.

Ella siguió hablándole a la tumba como si el poni estuviera vivo. Rainbow observó la fecha de deceso, fue hace seis meses atrás, luego vio intrigada aquel pedazo de pastel con un tenedor encima que reposaba al lado de la lapida, rápidamente se preguntó cuantas veces había venido durante ese lapso de tiempo, si había otros difuntos con quien hiciera esto también y si las demás sabían de la situación.

Cada segundo que pasaba era un motivo más para alejarse volando, el ambiente se volvía frio con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Pinkie. Pero no podía irse sin antes saber porque lo hacía.

—¿Pinkie?  
—¿Si, Rainbow?  
—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?  
—Estoy visitando a un viejo amigo, ¿tuque haces aquí? Tú normalmente eres la fanática de dormir.  
—Estaba volando para limpiar mi cabeza.  
—¿Pero porque vuelas tontita? Puedes limpiar tu cabeza si la enjuagas con agua y jabón.  
—No me refería… yo sólo… olvídalo.  
—¿No vas a decirle nada al señor Old Watch? Puede ser un poco tímido si no empiezas tu con la charla.  
—Pinkie, ¿esto no te parece extraño? ¿Estar hablando con un… con un…?  
—¿Muerto?  
—Iba a decir difunto, pero si. Sólo mírate, estás aquí parada hablando con la nada en medio de la madrugada, ¿no te parece algo escalofriante? —insistió Rainbow.  
—Para eso existe la risa tontita, aleja los temores, ¿acaso tengo que cantar la canción otra vez?

Pinkie tomó aire, estaba a punto de cantar pero Rainbow la silenció metiendo su casco en su boca, al mejor estilo Applejack.

—No es el momento ni el lugar, Pinkie Pie —respondió la pegaso.

La paciencia de Rainbow se estaba agotando a medida que la incomodidad y el miedo escalaban rápidamente. No llegaba a comprender como esa poni podía hacer una cosa como esa, era una de las cosas más raras y escalofriante que vio hacer a Pinkie.

—Escúchame bien, ¿Por qué haces esto Pinkie?  
—Porque el señor Old Watch es mi amigo.

La sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro color de rosa sólo enojaba más y más a Rainbow.

—ERA tu amigo, ¿acaso no ves que está descansando en paz quien sabe dónde?  
—Pero sigue siendo mi amigo, Rainbow.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque el día que nos conocimos dije que seriamos amigos de por vida —respondió sin perder su sonrisa.

El ambiente de tensión entre ambas se congeló repentinamente. Rainbow quedó intrigada por la respuesta.

Pinkie sabía que Rainbow podía ponerse difícil en situaciones como esta, en especial desde lo ocurrido con su tortuga mascota, por eso nunca perdió compostura o le respondió de mala manera. Sabía que en algún momento su amiga dejaría de preguntar y le permitiría expresarse completamente.

—Cuando llegué a Ponyville me encantaba verlo jugar al ajedrez, así nos hicimos amigos, organicé cada una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando le dije que seriamos amigos para siempre.  
—Pero él ya no está aquí.  
—No seas tontita Rainbow, la amistad entre dos ponis nunca termina, no mientras uno de ellos viva. Incluso puede durar más allá de la partida de ambos si esos ponis contaban con muchos buenos amigos que sigan recordándolos como eran. Para mí, la amistad es como una Pinkie promesa, la más importante y duradera de todas —dijo mirando la lapida de Old Watch.

—¿Pero no te pones triste al hablarle de esa manera?  
—Estuve triste cuando falleció, pero no hay razón para estarlo siempre, a nadie le gusta ver llorar a otro por su culpa, creo que ese sentimiento no cambia cuando dejas de vivir.

El miedo, la tensión, la incomodidad, todo había desaparecido de su sistema luego de esa explicación. Olvidó por completo donde estaba parada o porque estaba furiosa. Rainbow le dio un abrazo a Pinkie.

—Lo siento Pinkie, no quise… no quería.  
—No tienes porque disculparte Rainbow, se que todavía te afecta lo de tanque.

Continuaron abrazadas hasta que Rainbow juntó la valentía para decir:

—Pinkie, eres mi mejor amiga.  
—Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, Rainbow.  
—Y que no se te olvide —dijo Rainbow deshaciendo el abrazo.  
—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, los Cakes me darán mucho trabajo si se enteran que vine a visitar a mi amigo, otra vez.  
—¿No te quedarás un rato más? Puedo irme si quieres.  
—Estuve una hora con Old Watch antes de que llegaras, creo que es suficiente tiempo para ponernos al día.

Ambas partieron a la salida de aquel lugar de descanso eterno. Pinkie dejó el trozo de pastel al lado de la lapida porque sabía que misteriosamente, este desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno. Rainbow bostezó y Pinkie le ofreció una galleta caliente recién salida del horno y leche tibia, ambos salidos de su alforja, se estaba por preguntar como hizo para mantenerlos calientes pero recordó que su mejor amiga era especial, en muchos sentidos.

Desde ese día, la pegaso apreció la amistad de todas y cada una de sus amigas de un modo especial, a un nuevo nivel. Aprendió que la amistad puede trascender la vida física, pero no había que esperar a que eso sucediera para valorar las cosas que uno tiene y la que otros ofrecen. Nunca lo iba a olvidar, ya que recordaría por siempre esa chispa en los ojos de Pinkie cuando dijo esas palabras de amistad aquella noche en el cementerio.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el fanfic señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Como parte de mi adaptación al mundo de fimfiction, el siguiente oneshot será publicado allí, tanto su versión en ingles como en español, pero no se preocupen, seguiré publicando primero en esta pagina como siempre lo hice.**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó el fanfic dejen un review y recomiendenlo con sus amigos, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanficion" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, links en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.  
**

 **Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
